A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical bracelets, more specifically, a medical bracelet that upon insertion of a coded key, an audio playback of the patient's medical information is played.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with medical bracelets. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a medical bracelet that uses a coded key to playback an audio recording of the patient's medical information, and of which a port is provided to plug into a computer in order to retrieve a log of accessing such information and by whom said information was accessed.
The Walker et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0218011) discloses a system and method for improved health care compliance system that includes a medical information bracelet with digital means to record and track events and in which that data may be compared to verify accuracy and identify errors, also having a speaker for playback of pre-recorded audio messages pertaining to patient compliance. However, the medical information bracelet does not have an accompanying coded key that when inserted into the bracelet will reveal the patient's information. Also, the bracelet does not keep a log of the times and persons who retrieved the stored information, and of which said log can be accessed via a port that connects to a computer.
The Martucci et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,870) discloses a medication delivery system that includes a tag containing patient data, in the form of a bracelet adapted to be worn by the patient. However, the bracelet does not have an audio playback function that is accessed via a coded key that also maintains a log of persons and times from which said audio playback is accessed.
The Reeves Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,561) discloses a bracelet for digital storage and retrieval of medical records and personal identification. Again, the bracelet does not have a coded key for accessing the medical records stored in the bracelet.
The Radley-Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,490) discloses an electronic information display bracelet, to be used in hospitals to store details of a patient's identity and their relevant medicine. However, the bracelet does not include a coded key that is required to access such information. Also, the information is retrieved via a pre-recorded audio file.
The Tahan Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0111830) discloses a device for providing and storing a patient's medical history on a wrist-worn bracelet. Again, the bracelet does not have a coded key for accessing the medical records stored in the bracelet.
The Mendes Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0042139) discloses a medical information bracelet in which the medical information is affixed to the bracelet via a digital storage medium. However, the medical information does not require a coded key to unlock and access such information. Also, the bracelet does not involve a speaker for playback of a pre-recorded audio file detailing the patient's medical information.
The Epstein Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,427) discloses a medical alarm bracelet having specific medical information imprinted inside of the bracelet. However, the medical alarm bracelet is not capable of playing a pre-recorded audio file.
The Laugherty et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,450) discloses a permanently-attached identification band, which identifies the person wearing said band. However, the band does not have a speaker and memory unit for playing back a pre-recorded audio file that contains medical information.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a medical bracelet that plays back a pre-recorded audio file that contains medical information, and from which such information is only accessed upon insertion of a coded key; and wherein said bracelet maintains a log of times and persons who have retrieved such medical information. In this regard, the record and play medicine bracelet departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.